Kunlun Mountains
Kunlun Mountains is the fifth mission featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It involves escaping from a fortified military prison in China. Walkthrough Shortly after Hannah's betrayal, Recker and Irish are taken to a prison in the mountainous region of Tibet and are interrogated by Admiral Chang and Bohai over their mission in Shanghai. During the interrogation, Irish, angry at Hannah for her actions states he's going to get back at her and her husband. Aware that Hannah isn't married, Chang realizes that her husband is in fact the thought to be assassinated Jin Jié and that he is aboard the USS Valkyrie. Chang then orders Bohai to knock Recker and Irish out and lock them up in the prison and send them to their cells. Recker is later awakened by his cell mate, Dimitri Mayakovsky who states that he needs his help if either of them hopes to escape. Dima then hands Recker a shank and breaks a hole in the cell wall with some broken pipes. The two then climb out up numerous pipes running through the entire prison. They then make it to the guard tower entrance where Dima quietly kills a guard. Recker is then tasked to take out all guards in the room by any means so that he can then reach levers in the tower that open all cells within the prison. The result is a prison wide riot, allowing for the distraction Recker and Dima need to escape. As the two are traveling toward an elevator that will leads to the prison exit, they hear Irish in a room further head being attacked by a guard, all the while yelling out Pac's name. He is successful in stopping his attacker and then joins Recker and Irish. Irish then starts asking many questions about Pac, believing he may still be alive and somewhere in the prison. When asked if he knows anything about Pac, Dima states he knows nothing, believing Irish may actually be joking. Irish then asks why Dima is helping them, only for him to reply that they are the ones who are actually helping him. The group then makes their way to a long warehouse within the prison where they then engage dozens of guards. Afterward, they make it to the end of the warehouse discovering the doors are sealed tight. Dima then takes it upon himself to unlock the doors from the control room while Recker and Irish cover him from the incoming Chinese Military. Successful, they make it through the doors only to be met by Hannah and Bohai. Held at gun point, it seems the group is about to be executed until Hannah betrays Bohai and kills him. Irish then immediately assaults her, demanding to know who she is and where her loyalty lies. Hannah reveals that she is a double agent, holding no loyalty to Chang, but instead to China itself, more specifically Jin Jié. She tells of how she is apart of the Chinese secret service and was tasked with protecting Jin Jié, who she gave the guise of being her husband. Despite his distrust of her, Irish allows her stay as Chinese forces are closing in. The group makes it outside, causing Dima to yell in joy of his new freedom. Noticing the cable cars on the nearby slope, they make their way toward it, engaging the dozens of enemies on it. Taking caution of the snipers in the radio tower as well as other hostiles utilizing grenade launchers, the group is successful in making it to cable car. After entering and starting down the slope however, a hostile attack helicopter attacks the car and succeeds in disconnecting it from the cable down the mountain. As the car lands, Dima is launched out of the car window into the ground where the car then lands on top of him, resulting in his death. As the group heads down the mountain, Irish states that "at least he Dima died free". Collectibles *When in the locker room after finding Irish, the same room with the JS2 on the boxes, the rightmost cell holds the Cage Fighter Dog Tag on the west wall. Note: The cell is very dark. The Hawk 12G picked up from any of the guards may be helpful in finding the tag due to having a flashlight. *The Freedom At Any Cost Dog Tag is found just above the electricity box on the second floor of the hangar-like room. The ladder on Pillar A2 leads right to the electricity bow to the left. *The 338-Recon is found on the metal walkway under the bridge after exiting the prison building with Hannah and the group. *The Shaw-Shanked Redemption Dog Tag is hanging off the Northeast end of the concrete platform underneath the cable car on the top of the snowy hill. Trivia *The mission is is closely related to the Operation Locker multiplayer map. *The mission's internal development name was known as Prison. *Dima refers to Hannah as "kitayets zhenshchina (Китаец женщина)", meaning "Chinese woman" in Russian. *Dima yells "Maltshite (Спешите)" - meaning "Hurry" - at Hannah and Irish when pushing them apart. *When the each squad member is picking up their respective firearm after the scuffle between Irish, Dima, and Hannah, a prompt can be seen for picking up Irish's JS2 . It, however, does not work. *When getting onto the cable car, Dima yells "Slava Bogu! (Слава Богу!)" meaning "Thank God!" *The Shaw-Shanked Redemption Dog Tag is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption, both of which involve prisons. Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 4